Back in Time: The Lightning Thief
by HarryBond007
Summary: Time Travel. Percy's kids appear from the future and all of his adventures will change. Surprise takes over everybody with new revelations appearing everywhere.
1. My Nephew Gives Us A Visit

GROVER

**Everything had gone very wrong**.

The day before I had been at Yancy Academy following the plan the best I could and then I ended up being barely able to call myself a keeper. Yes, Percy was safe at the camp but it was not thanks to me.

What kind of protector is dragged all the way to safety by the guy he was supposed to protect? At that moment the seeker's license seemed so far away, it was like the purpose of my entire life melting through my fingers. There was also Percy.

Percy was my job, it was my obligation to be there for him but still we got along pretty well and I considered myself his friend.

"Well that's long gone. He's not going to want to be around me anymore." I said to myself. "How am I going to tell her about his mother? 'Look Percy, sorry for sleeping while your mother got killed'.. wonderful choice of words Underwood."

I kicked a rock by the way as hard as I could.

"Hey! careful!" I barely raised my eyes to look at Annabeth who was coming from the Big House.

"Sorry" I managed to say.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. He's fine." she said after a moment.

"Did you saw him? Is he talking now?" My eyes left the ground with the hope of Percy fully recovered.

"No, but he's recovering." I was not sure but a part of me thought that Annabeth sounded frustrated. "Chiron asked me to let him rest. I did ask him something but he mumbled and got back to sleep."

"What did you asked him?"

Annabeth seemed doubtful but she answered after a few seconds. "Well, maybe you can answer my questions..You know something about what is happening, in the solstice I mean." It was not a question. "I know something was stolen but I don't.."

I got nervous. "Chiron hasn't told me anything. I know as much as you do." I cut her off, I wasn't supposed to talk about that. Annabeth raised an eyebrow in doubt, I am a very bad lier.

"Oh well." the frustration erased the small hope that had appeared a moment before on her voice. "Do you have a clue about his cabin then?"

"No, I'm not really that bright. Chiron has said that he has some guesses, some of them bad news I believe.."

"Not good ones at least." Chiron was now standing a few steps away from us, I didn't even saw him coming. "Grover, come on. I have been expecting you."

Annabeth gave me a support smile and she left towards the cabins, when she was far enough Chiron talked again. "Raise those spirits, it couldn't have been that bad."

"If you say so.. they believe it was my fault. Even Mr D agrees with the Elders."

Chiron put a hand over my shoulder. "Percy is safe, that was your mission."

"Yes it was but they said that it was not thanks to me that he is safe. I passed out and I even lost him at New York." I knew that this time the Council was totally right, they just missed to say that I was a lousy keeper. "They will be discussing it."

"We don't know what will happen but you will have ways to prove your worth."

"Like a third opportunity?"

Chiron didn't answered, he knew that my odds were not good.

"When is Percy waking up?" I tried to change the subject, there was not much more we could say about my failure and I was not happy talking about it.

Chiron gave me a half smile. "He's looking good but that fight took a lot from him. I guess he'll be with us tomorrow."

A day to practice my apology. "Chiron, Annabeth asked me about the deadline."

"You didn't told her anything right?"

"No" I answered quickly. "But she is very clever. She knows that the solstice is the deadline and she also knows that something was stolen."

"Of course she's clever. Let's just see how things turn out, a quest is coming but I'm not sure if this is her time yet."

"She also asked me about Percy's dad but I didn't have to lie there, I don't have a clue. You know right?"

"Honestly? No, but I have some guesses. The problem is that those guesses are quite different from each other and as I said some of them are not good options. Let's wait for his father to give a sign."

"And if he doesn't?" I had saw many kids staying forever at cabin eleven and I knew that it was quite possible that he remained there.

"Then he is not who we are looking for." I really appreciated Percy so I was hoping that he was indeed claimed.

"He has to be given a sign! He's very good and without training. You know what he did yesterday, that's not easy."

"I'm hoping the same thing also, it's a difficult time and we need to hurry up."

Suddenly a weird presence was sensed around us that startled me big time. It was a very nasty feeling, unnatural, as if I was never going to see the wild again. At the same time a cold wind flooded the place and I could have sworn that the whole camp went dark for a moment.

When I turned I saw a panic face on Chiron, he was sweating. "It can't be.." he said very silently.

Then a cold voice echoed but I was never sure if it actually sounded around or if it was only on my mind. _We all get our second chances.._the ancient voice said and then everything went back to normal.

"Chiron, what was.." I stopped when I noticed two kids standing in front of us, they had appeared from thin air. By the previous events I was alert but they didn't seem as a threat.

The boy was the oldest, he had a blond hair and gray eyes, he couldn't have more than six years. The girl had black hair but her eyes were deep green, she was surely around four years old. Both seemed strangely familiar to me but I couldn't decipher why.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chiron asked on a severe voice.

"Eh.. Chiron?" the boy said kind of nervous then he looked at me. "Uncle Grover?"

I was completely out of my self and I didn't even noticed when my mouth dropped open. "WHA..!?" I looked at their feet looking for hooves but they didn't seem as satyrs then I looked back at Chiron waiting for an answer.

"Let us start from the beginning.. What are your names?" Chiron asked.

The boy doubted lightly but he answered. "You know us already, I'm Rio Jackson and this is my sister Sophia."


	2. I Meet My Future Children

ANNABETH**  
**

**When I entered Cabin 6 all of the hopes for finding new information were gone**, I was tired of waiting but I didn't have a different choice than to prepare myself for another regular day at Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't have been more wrong.

"Katie is waiting for you outside, seems important." Malcolm had said to me as I was picking up my stuff for the day.

"Do you know what she wants to talk about?"

"Not an idea, but it seems urgent."

Malcom was right, the moment I saw Katie's eyes it was clear that I was already late.

"War Council" the brown eyed girl didn't need to say anything more.

When we got to the Big House most of the Counselors were already there. At one side of the table Lee and Castor were whispering with spirited faces but that didn't surprise me, nobody was expecting a Council right now with no event to discuss.

"Except the arrival of the new boy" a little voice whispered in my head. I wondered if this had something to do with him, Percy. "He couldn't be that important, couldn't he?" I started thinking and then my hopes grew quickly at the idea that this boy could be the one I had been waiting for and that maybe I could finally go to a quest.

My smile faded when I discovered Luke's and Clarisse's serious expressions. I followed their eyes to the farthest end of the ping pong table to find Chiron on his fake wheelchair, he was staring at me. Mr D was nowhere to be seen but what startled me was the presence of two little kids sitting by his side.

"Chiron, what's this about?" I said without looking away from the kids so Chiron could understand what I meant.

"We'll get to it once we're complete." I nodded and I sat slowly next to Clarisse. Clarisse didn't say a word, she was very focused on the kids.

"What are two kids that little doing here?" I asked myself. "They had to be demigods, they couldn't be here otherwise. But why are they on the War Council? Is the Council about them?"

The boy was blond and I got the feeling that I had saw him before but just couldn't remember from where. The girl on the other side reminded me of myself, the resemblance was impressive and the only explanation I could find was that she could be another daughter of Athena's.

"Do you know her?" Clarisse asked. I was surprised by the question but I understood why she asked that right away. Even when everybody on the table was looking at them, the two kids seemed to only had eyes for me, the little girl was even smiling at me and she was about to say something but her brother stopped her.

"I don't think so." I whispered back as I analyzed them more in deep. Chiron was throwing me some strange looks and it appeared to me that he was nervous. It was official, this was getting weird.

Luke wasn't even blinking, he was the leader and the more skilled fighter at the camp so he was trying to understand the situation. Apparently he had been practicing with the sword when he had been called since he was still equipped with it. He always appeared to be ready to jump into battle, doing the brave action was his thing.

I realized that a smile had appeared on my face and I just hoped that I wasn't blushing. The truth was that I had kind of a crush on him ever since he and Thalia found me wandering alone after I escaped from home. He even gave me the knife that I currently use, I have it always with me.

It was then that the door opened catching everyone's attention.

"Good we're now complete!" Chiron said as Charles and Silena entered the room escorted by Grover. "We can start our meeting. I'm sorry to let you know that Mr D is currently unavailable, he had an important meeting to attend at the Council of Elders and he asked me to apologize to you on his behalf." Grover snorted.

"Yeah right!" I heard someone say a couple of seats away.

After the newcomers sat down I noticed Grover's eyes also fixed on me but as soon as the satyr realized that I had caught him staring he looked quickly away. Grover knew something.

"Are the kids going to stay? Who are they?" Lee asked, the answers were finally coming.

"Yes they are going to stay, they're the reason we are here in the first place. They came today, from the future."

I was not sure if I heard him right. He couldn't have said what I thought he said.

"Future? as in time travel?" Charles asked.

"Yes, these children are not even born yet. Their parents are quite young at this time." Chiron said.

I was shocked, this seemed like a science fiction movie. "Is he serious?" I tried to consider the possibility. Yeah, I was living in a world with Greek gods and monsters but I was sure that I haven't heard of anything like a time travel before, and that was something considering how often things repeated in our world.

"You're joking, right?" Silena's voiced everybody's thoughts.

"I'm afraid not, I have been talking with them for a few minutes before you arrived. They are saying the truth."

"But who are they? are they demigods?" I was intrigued about the kids still trying to decipher them. The whole idea of them being time travelers was very hard to accept but I knew that Chiron was not someone that could be easily tricked.

"Yes but in a slightly different way, none of their parents is a actually a god"

Confused faces bloomed around the ping-pong table.

"How is that possible? All demigods have godly parents, that's why they're demigods in the first place." Katie tried to argue.

"Yeah, they can't belong to Camp HalfBlood" Silena added.

"They are demigods and they do belong here." Chiron insisted and I noticed how both kids were nervous of being doubted. "The fact that their parents are not gods doesn't mean that there is no godly blood running through their veins."

"How could they have godly blood if their parents are not.."

"Demigods!" I interrupted Clarisse when I realized what was happening. Still I was not sure of my suspicions but if I was right then this whole thing could get very awkward for one of us. "They are the kids of a demigod!"

After a brief silence someone spoke again. "Like in godly grandparents?"

"Precisely" I insisted.

"But that can't be true, usually demigods don't live that long.." Lee said gaining weird faces from everybody in the room.

"And even so, they would be only something like QuarterBloods, right?" Castor added expecting an answer.

"Annabeth is correct and they are halfbloods, Grover is here to assure you that" at Chiron's words all the eyes got fixed in Grover. I hadn't thought about what was Grover still doing in the Council until that moment.

Grover took a deep breath and then he started to give his explanation with a touch of nervousness on his voice. "I.. they are, I mean I didn't recognize it at first but they definitely smell like halfbloods." the satyr said.

"Isn't the smell weaker? I mean they only have like a quarter of godly blood, don't they?" Katie asked.

"No, they definitely smell like halfbloods, powerful ones I think." Grover answered surprising all of us.

"But.. how?"

"They should be weaker.."

"Unless their demigod parent is a powerful one."

Everyone started arguing now and I was about to say that both of their parents could be demigods when the boy silenced everyone. "They are powerful! They saved Olympus!"

"They?"

"Olympus?"

The arguing increased and I couldn't understand what was being said anymore. Luke was the only one that had a different reaction, he was surprisingly quiet and his face had a worried expression very uncommon on him.

"Silence!" Chiron spoke. "Lets all of us calm down for a moment."

When order returned the centaur spoke one more time. "Grover is right, they are halfbloods. Both of their parents are demigods. About the Olympus part.." he stopped for a moment looking oddly towards the little boy. "is the first time I hear about it."

"Oh Come on!" Luke's voice was finally heard but with a completely unexpected reaction, he was on the way to standing up with his hands over the ping pong table and with a nasty frown on his face. I didn't recognize him for a moment, there were no traces of his typical mischievous smile. "You're not seriously considering this, right? He's obviously lying!"

"He's not!" the little girl yelled. "Mum and Dad are heroes! they had this huge fight on Olympus and they won!"

Luke was taken aback by the girl's determination. I thought that he was getting paler with each second that passed.

"This is so weird!" Charles said.

"That's an understatement." Lee agreed.

The little girl looked very confused and whispered something to Chiron.

"In a moment Sophia, she doesn't know yet, remember?" he answered calmly to the girl's silent question.

"What's wrong Chiron? what did she said?" I asked.

"She wants to go with her mother."

"Her mother?"

"But who..?" Silena was looking carefully at the kids, a moment later her eyes went wide with a gasp. She had noticed something but she was not the only one, in a few of seconds everybody was staring at me in awe, even Luke had his blue eyes fixed on me not realizing that his mouth was fully opened.

"What?" I said as Luke sat again very slowly. Then it hit me and I turned to look at the little girl one more time, Sophia. The girl did look like me except for the eyes and hair, suddenly everything was clear.

"Her Mother. A demigod." my thoughts were rushing very fast on my head.

"But.. Me?" my voice seemed alien when it came out of my mouth. I was pointing at my chest just to make it clear who 'me' was.

"Hi Mom" the little boy spoke quietly and more gasps were heard around the table.

"Did he said what I think he said?" Katie asked Silena.

"I heard him too.. Annabeth explain yourself, is there something you haven't told us?" she was smirking.

"I.. NO!" surely I was completely red. But this couldn't be happening, I was only twelve!

"Can I go now?" Sophia asked Chiron.

"Annabeth, is it ok with you?" he asked me but I was still pretty much shocked, I didn't even remember what was he asking me.

"It's ok, she's confused. I believe her.. I think." Katie whispered to me.

I nodded without knowing what was I agreeing to. It took just a few seconds for the little girl to be standing by my side hugging me. I didn't know what to do so I kept staring at the little clone of myself.

All the room was completely surprised. I was way beyond that.

The girl started to pull from my sleeve trying to attract my attention. "Is it true, Mummy? You don't remember us? Rio says that we are in the past." she said with a very confused face.

I stared at her but I wasn't able to answer.

"Mummy?" the girl insisted.

"Hey Annabeth, congratulations!" Lee yelled and a few smirks were heard. I threw him a nasty glare and turned my attention back to the girl, Sophia.

She was indeed very confused and I knew that all of this was not her fault, still it was too much to take. Her sad expression was affecting me, it reminded me too much of my reflection on the mirror on my bad days.

"Hi" I said trying to smile at her. I just felt the need to make her feel better, to tell her that everything was going to be ok.

"This is just a dream" I was repeating myself.

She smiled back and hugged me again, her bright green eyes shined with hope. She was very cute.

"Perfect! another know-it-all girl!" Clarisse mumbled at my side and I turned to glare at her.

"This is a complicated situation I know" Chiron's words caught my attention. "but we can handle this situation. Rio, the boy, will be born in a few years.. and Sophia, the girl, is even younger.. Well they were born in the last timeline, this one has already changed."

"You're really buying their story!" Luke was on his feet again. "Don't let them fool you!" My eyes jumped seeing Luke acting like that, it was not usual in him to lose control.

"Luke calm down.." I tried to say something but didn't know what, looking at Sophia I started to believe that they could be telling the truth.

"You're the Luke guy?! the son of Hermes?" the boy-Rio asked pointing at him.

I noticed the nervous looks that Rio and Sophia were throwing to Luke and how seriously Luke was looking back at Rio. For an odd reason Luke wasn't answering to the boy's question and I even got the impression that he was sweating.

"Of course he is!" Katie said.

A weird sensation came then to me as if something dangerous was going to happen. I got worried about the kids, they were too young and they were my kids after all, even if I just met them.

"Is he the one that fought Daddy on Olympus? The bad guy?" Sophia asked innocently to me and I just didn't know what to make of those words, it was like she was speaking on a different language.

"I.." I didn't know what to say.

"Luke's not a bad guy" Lee said quite startled.

"But.. he almost killed Mummy and Daddy!.. And he had many bad friends!" Sophia said surprising almost everybody on the room.

Chiron turned to look at Rio.

"Mom says that the Luke guy was not bad, she says that he made wrong choices." the boy said with a frightened voice with his eyes fixed on Luke. "But on the stories he gets an army and attacks the camp.. some of Dad's and Mom's friends die."

Silence.

It could not be true. "They were surely talking about a different Luke. This Luke was not a traitor, I know him, this couldn't be right" After I convinced myself I turned quickly to see Luke's expression but he was not looking at me. "Why isn't he denying it!?"

Everyone was death nervous as we saw Chiron and Luke staring defiantly at each other.

"Luke.." Chiron said then trying to get out of his chair very slowly.

Then, complete mayhem.

Luke stormed out of his seat and he was quickly running over the table towards Chiron.

"LUKE! What are you doing?!" I yelled desperately trying to follow him over the ping pong table. Luke drew his sword.

"You stupid boy!" Luke wasn't going to attack Chiron, he was going towards Rio, my son. I ran grabbing my knife, I couldn't believe that I was getting ready to use it against Luke. I didn't know this boy but I was not going to let Luke attack him like that.

"This isn't happening" I repeated to myself. "LUKE! Stop this!" I shout.

Someone stood up just in time and tackled Luke out of the table. It was Beckendorf. I let out a sigh but it didn't last, Charles was unarmed and in seconds he slammed against the floor with a huge sword wound.

"LUKE!" My eyes were wide. I couldn't believe my eyes, the Luke that I knew wouldn't attack a fellow camper as that. He was the sword instructor, the honorable.. the reliable.

Luke didn't seem to hear me and he prepared to finish Charles Beckendorf who was lying unconscious on the floor. This was a nightmare, I was sure of that. Luke raised his sword.

"ARGH!" Luke yelled in pain then, an arrow was coming out of his shoulder. He turned to face at Chiron and I got a glimpse of the loath he was putting on his glare to the centaur who was already out of the wheelchair holding his bow.

I didn't know what was happening and even when I didn't want to hurt Luke he had to be stopped. So I prepared myself.

He was outnumbered and it didn't matter that the others were unarmed, Chiron had his arrows and I had my knife. The space was also very reduced so he couldn't wield his sword comfortably.

Luke ran towards Chiron taking the advantage that the director had still to load another arrow. I missed most of the following events.

Everybody was trying to stop Luke without any weapons, I couldn't go through. I wasn't even able to see what was happening.

Then I listen a couple of people yelling and Luke stormed out towards the exit, someone had broken his nose.

I tripped over someone in the turmoil, this was really a very narrow space for a fight. I got up almost immediately and tried to follow him on the way to the exit.

I saw Luke slashing as much unarmed Counselors as he could on his way out and I gritted my teeth.

"He's not himself!" I tried to convince myself again.

Castor and Silena fell quickly, Lee resisted a bit more using a chair but he was also defeated soon. Even Clarisse was no match for Luke without her spear.

When I jumped out of the table I saw Luke finding Sophia near the exit door, I froze. I had left Sophia all by herself in the rush to get to Luke.

"NOOOO! Luke! Please!" I ran after him but I wasn't going to make it.

Luke had his sword ready.

"NOO!"

"Leave her alone!" another voice came from behind me.

SPLASH!

A stream of water exploded from a near sink and threw Luke the remaining distance out of the house.

"Stay away from her!" Rio was yelling as he reached me on the way towards his sister.

I was dumbfounded.

"What had just happened?" was the only thought that I was able to produce.

Once that we reached Sophia I could see Luke through the open door, he was lying a few feet outside of the house totally wet.

"How did you do that?" I asked Rio when Katie was also getting to where we were.

"Dad" was all what Rio could say and I didn't understand him right then.

Luke was shaken but he started to rise from the ground.

"LUKE! Listen to me! you need to snap out of this! You're not yourself" I walked outside of the house with my knife ready just in case.

Luke seemed doubtful for a moment but when he picked up his sword he sent an evil smirk on my direction.

"Are you really.. sure?" he sounded exhausted, then he noticed that I was gripping the handle of my knife very tightly. "You re not going to attack me.. not with that knife.. will you?"

I didn't know what to say.

"Are you stupid?! Didn't you saw him?!" Clarisse yelled at me as she pushed me out of the way and stormed towards Luke holding her arm, she was bleeding. I stood there in shock as I saw Luke starting to ran away with Clarisse after him.

"We'll meet again!.. That stupid kid will pay for this!.. All of you will!" Luke shout furiously as he ran in Thalia's tree direction.

Lee rushed after them limping lightly.

It took me a couple of seconds to realize that I needed to go after them, but I remembered the kids and I turned to look at the door which was still wide opened.

"They're fine, I'll take care of them. Go!" Katie yelled, I nodded and I ran after Lee.

My eyes were moist I knew it. "How could he?! He has to be controlled by someone, he cannot be the same Luke that found me, that helped me get here." I couldn't accept it.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR AT THE CAMP!" I heard Clarisse's yells.

A few feet away a huge shadow appeared in front of Clarisse but she managed to dodge it. A hellhound. I reached them quickly but we soon realized that there were at least three dogs against us.

Right when I thought that we were not going to make it a group of campers came to our help, the first hellhound fell into dust flooded by arrows. One of the campers was carrying Clarisse's spear.

The fight was tough but the hellhounds were greatly outnumbered and we managed to took them down with just a few injured campers. Luke was gone.

"Way to go owl head!" Clarisse said as she passed by my side as we were checking on the wounded. "Next time we have a traitor we'll call you so you can speak to him while he gets away!"

I didn't have a comeback for that.


	3. I Accidentally Knocked Out Percy

GROVER

**A strange pain was squeezing my head as it was a some kind of footbag.**

My eyes began to open very slowly and a blurry figure started to form in front of me as I was trying to remember what happened but my thoughts were quickly interrupted by Chiron's voice.

"Grover! Grover!"

"Eh..?"

"How are you? Are you ok?"

I focused a bit thinking about the answer. Only my head hurt so I began to sit up as I moved my hand to my forehead. "I'm dizzy, my head hurts.."

Then my eyes opened wide when I saw blood over my fingers. "I'm bleeding!"

"Calm down boy, let me give it a quick check." Chiron said as he leaned forward. I distinguished now that he was also bleeding, his right shoulder had an awful and long cut but he didn't appear to notice.

"It's just a slight wound, nothing to worry about" he said to me and I wasn't sure if he was talking about his wound or mine.

Then I turned around, the room looked as if a hurricane had formed just in the middle of the ping pong table. I heard some noises and I stood up trying to identify them. I was surprised to find the Dionysus' kid lying on the other side of the table, Silena Beauregard was checking on him and on a different figure that I couldn't distinguish.

"What.. happened?"

"Luke" Chiron said quietly with a sober expression looking at the distance, then he went to help Silena.

I was left there completely stunned as the events from moments ago were starting to come back to me. After a couple of seconds I couldn't take Luke's mad face away from my head.

"How are they?" Chiron asked Silena.

The girl turned, she was frowning but she also looked completely stressed. "That.. that.. traitor! THEY WERE UNARMED!" she was completely over the edge.

"Silena!"

Silena seemed to gain focus then. "They.. Castor is pretty badly wounded and Charles is even worse! We need to get them help soon!"

"What about the children? Were are they?" Chiron asked.

"They are fine, they are quite capable of defend by themselves" Katie Gardner said as she entered the room with Percy's and Annabeth's kids. She was smiling but that quickly changed when she saw Castor and Beckendorf.

She was about to rush to help Silena with them when Chiron stopped her. "NO! Go find someone from Apolo's cabin, we need medical assistance quickly. We'll take care of children." Katie nodded and she ran out of the house.

"Silena please try to hold on there's something I have to do and help is on the way." She had a confused look on her eyes but she nodded. "Grover, Rio, Sophia please come with me."

I was startled, I hadn't yet recovered from the surprise of Luke's actions and now Chiron wanted to discuss something private with us.

"The situation is worse than I first imagined. I need you to promise me something, it's about Percy." Chiron said with a low voice once that we were alone in a different room.

"Percy?" I asked.

"What happened to Dad?" the boy added. It was pretty weird to hear someone call my friend 'Dad', after all he was only like twelve years old.

"He'll be fine but he ignores too many things. It will be best if we don't tell him about you until he assimilates his new situation." he said looking at the children.

"He needs to know! Annabeth already does."

"I totally agree with you Grover but I don't want to give him too much information just now, that might upset him. He needs to understand about his new world first and about what happened to his mother."

"Well.. if you say so" I said and I caught a weird look from the kids. They were surely confused about the mention of Percy's mother and I realized that they never met her.

Sadness took over me again as I remembered that. I hadn't decide what was I going to tell Percy about his mother yet.

"Rio, Sophia, do you trust me in the future?" Chiron addressed the kids.

Both of them nodded.

"Ok, then I want you to hide your last name. You should not say who is your father yet, not even to your parents. We'll let them know when the time is right. Are you ok with this request?"

Sophia, the little girl, turned to look at her brother with an uncertain expression. The boy nodded to her and then he spoke to Chiron. "Ok"

Chiron smiled. "You don't have to lie. If someone asks you about it you can say that I wanted to keep it as a secret for now. I also want you to keep your father's godly parent as a secret."

Both kids nodded again.

"When are we telling them?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that very soon. Dark times are coming to this camp."

"So is a quest on the way?" I asked surprised.

"It is very likely. Now let's go back, we have wounded campers needing our attention. And Rio.."

"Yes?" the boy answered.

"I'll need to talk to you later about future events, me and Mr D need to have a long conversation about what are we going to do."

Rio nodded again and we headed back to the ping pong table.

When we were back at the ping pong table the Apolo campers were already checking on Beckendorf and Castor, Katie was also there pretty nervous next to Silena.

"We have more wounded people outside. What happened?" one of the Apolo guys asked.

"Luke, he attacked us and ran away." Chiron said on a calm tone and many gasps and shock faces spread across the Apolo campers.

"That's unbelievable! how?"

"Later, what happened outside?" Chiron asked.

"Hellhounds, at least three." one of them said.

A shadow ran across Chiron's face. "He summoned hellhounds here?" Chiron made a small frown.

They nodded.

"..Of course! he's the enemy! you were supposed to attack him!" yells were heard then from the main door.

When Chiron and I got there we witnessed a heavy discussion between Annabeth and Clarisse. Apparently Clarisee was reproaching her for not attacking Luke when she had a chance, Annabeth barely tried to justify her actions.

"He's not himself! how do you know that he's not under someone's control? You don't know him that well" Annabeth said. I noticed that she also had some wounds but nothing near as bad as Beckendorf.

"Could that be true?" the thought formed on my head at Annabeth's words. I had known Luke for a very long time also and it was very hard to believe what he did but his face full of hatred kept coming back at me.

"Oh come on! I thought that you weren't supposed to be that stupid!" Clarisse said very annoyed.

At that moment little Sophia rushed to stand in front of Annabeth stunning her. "My Mum is the smartest person in the world! Dad says that all the time!" the girl shouted frowning at Clarisse.

"I.." Annabeth was clearly shocked and didn't know what to say, her cheeks had colored a bit.

Clarisse was also surprised but she recovered quickly. "Ha! then your father is not that bright either!"

Both kids were fuming and for some odd reason I got the feeling that they could be very dangerous.

"Everybody calm down!" Chiron intervened. "We have no time for arguing between us! If you are wounded go and check yourselves, otherwise we can use your help."

Everybody went silent and nodded.

Sometime later everything was controlled, the only patient still being treated was Beckendorf. The Apolo guys had said that he was going to make it but they didn't have much hopes for his left hand that was very injured.

Those news hit on everybody.

"Grover, I need to go find Mr D to explain what happened here. His meeting should be over by now. Can you go and check on Percy?" Chiron said to me, he had a bandage across his right shoulder.

I nodded grimly and headed upstairs.

The heaviness of everything that had happened was very hard to handle. I still couldn't decide what to think about Luke and I had no clue about what was going to happen once that Mr D found out.

"What about Percy? He appears to have an important part in this." I asked myself "Is he really supposed to save Olympus as the kids said?"

I tried to open the door slowly but it was stuck. "That's weird" I said. "Something must be blocking it. But why? Percy isn't wake up until tomorrow, he's pretty beaten."

I pushed harder and when I rushed inside the room I found the empty bed and Percy knocked out by the door.


	4. I Get An Unexpected Defender

**This is the first Percy POV and I tried to make it different from the original but I still used a lot of it since well most of things are exactly the same. Hopefully next Percy's POVs will start changing more.**

* * *

**PERCY**

* * *

**I had weird dreams full of barnyard animals.** Most of them wanted to kill me. The rest wanted food.

I must've woken up several times, but what I heard and saw made no sense, so I just passed out again. I remember lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn, only it was pudding.

The girl with curly blond hair hovered over me, smirking as she scraped drips off my chin with the spoon.

When she saw my eyes open, she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

I managed to croak, "What?"

She looked around, as if afraid someone would over hear. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, "I don't..."

Somebody knocked on the door, and the girl quickly filled my mouth with pudding. I didn't even notice when I got lost in my slumber again.

Shortly after, a loud turmoil coming from downstairs woke me up.

"LUKE! What are you doing?!" a girl yelled, she seemed desperate. I was pretty shaken so I couldn't distinguish if the girl who was yelling and the pudding girl were the same person.

"LUKE!"

I shook my head as I tried to remember how I got there and who I was supposed to be helping. Random images from a bull-man, a goat boy and my mother dissolving into light crossed through my head but those couldn't be real. It had to be a nightmare.

"ARGH!" a cry of pain came all the way back to where I was. Someone was in danger I knew it and I couldn't just remain here lying comfortably while that happened, I just sensed that I had to be there.

I made a huge effort to sit up in the bed, it was the first time that I ever felt so weak in my life. I was in some kind of cozy room but I couldn't be sure of it because my sight was blurry.

The moment that my feet touch the ground I knew that I wasn't going to make it, but I had to try.

"NOOOO! Luke! Please!"

"NOO!"

"Leave her alone!"

My eyes opened up, it was the girl again but this time I could also distinguish a different voice, probably from a boy. That Luke guy -whoever he was- had to be stopped, I could ask about my mother after that. I gathered all of my strengths and I stood up.

I didn't even make it to the door.

Moments later as I was lying with my back against the floor a distant yell reached me.

"TRAITOR! TRAITOR AT THE CAMP!" Many more indistinguishable shouts were heard in the distance.

"Traitor? Camp? That can't be good.." That was the last thought that I managed to produce before forcing myself to grab the door's knob and passing out trying.

The next time I woke up, the noise was gone. There was nothing weird about my surroundings, except that they were nicer than I was used to. I was sitting in a deck chair on a huge porch, gazing across a meadow at green hills in the distance. The breeze smelled like strawberries. There was a blanket over my legs, a pillow behind my neck. All that was great, but my mouth felt like a scorpion had been using it for a nest. My tongue was dry and nasty and every one of my teeth hurt. And last but not least a sharp pain on the back of my head was knocking at my skull from the outside.

On the table next to me was a tall drink. It looked like iced apple juice, with a green straw and a paper parasol stuck through a maraschino cherry. I thought about grabbing it but the headache was more important at that moment, my hand travelled in slow motion to the back of my head looking for the right spot that was causing the pain.

"Ouch!" I muttered when I found that spot.

"Sorry about that" a familiar voice said.

"About what?" I asked huffily as I raised my head.

Grover was leaning against the porch railing, looking like he hadn't slept in a week.

Under one arm, he cradled a shoe box. He was wearing blue jeans, Converse hi-tops and a bright orange T-shirt that said CAMP HALF-BLOOD. Just plain old Grover, Not the goat boy.

"About your head"

"About my head?" I narrowed my eyes trying to understand what he meant and when I did they opened up again in one movement. "You hit me in the head!?" I tried to yell at him but I wasn't able to raise my voice as much as I wanted.

A second later I discovered that I was in no shape for sudden movements because quickly I felt my whole body demanding me to stop.

"Careful!" Grover tried to help me and he almost dropped his shoe box at the rush. "It was an accident, sorry" he said after separating from me.

I knew he was referring to the head accident but I couldn't ask more about it since my eyes fixed on the shoe box that he had placed on my lap. The thing inside the box was what shocked me and suddenly a lot of flashes and images from a bull-man and my mom came to me, but that couldn't be real.. that had to be a dream.. my mom couldn't be gone.

"You saved my life," Grover said. "I... well, the least I could do ... I went back to the hill. I thought you might want it."

A black-and-white bull's horn was inside the box, the base jagged from being broken off, the tip splattered with dried blood. It hadn't been a nightmare.

"The Minotaur," I said.

"Urn, Percy, it isn't a good idea-"

"That's what they call him in the Greek myths, isn't it?" I demanded. "The Minotaur. Half man, half bull."

Grover shifted uncomfortably. "You've been out for two days. How much do you remember?"

"My mom. Is she really ..."

He looked down.

I stared across the meadow. There were groves of trees, a winding stream, acres of strawberries spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, directly in front of us, was the one with the huge pine tree on top. Even that looked beautiful in the sunlight.

My mother was gone. The whole world should be black and cold. Nothing should look beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Grover sniffled. "I'm a failure. I'm- I'm the worst satyr in the world."

He moaned, stomping his foot so hard it came off. I mean, the Converse hi-top came off. The inside was filled with Styrofoam, except for a hoof-shaped hole.

"Oh, Styx!" he mumbled.

Thunder rolled across the clear sky.

As he struggled to get his hoof back in the fake foot, I thought, Well, that settles it.

Grover was a satyr. I was ready to bet that if I shaved his curly brown hair, I'd find tiny horns on his head.

But I was too miserable to care that satyrs existed, or even minotaurs. All that meant was that my mom really had been squeezed into nothingness, dissolved into yellow light.

I was alone. An orphan. I would have to live with ... Smelly Gabe?

No. That would never happen. I would live on the streets first. I would pretend I was seventeen and join the army. I'd do something.

Grover was still sniffling. The poor kid- poor goat, satyr, whatever- looked as if he expected to be hit.

I said, "It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I was supposed to protect you."

"Did my mother ask you to protect me?"

"No. But that's my job. I'm a keeper. At least... I was."

"But why ..." I suddenly felt dizzy, my vision swimming, an irritating pain shook me and my hand travelled in slow motion to the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I muttered.

"Careful, don't strain yourself," Grover said. "Here." He helped me hold my glass and put the straw to my lips.

I recoiled at the taste, because I was expecting apple juice. It wasn't that at all. It was chocolate-chip cookies.

Liquid cookies.

And not just any cookies- my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, buttery and hot, with the chips still melting. Drinking it, my whole body felt warm and good, full of energy. My grief didn't go away, but I felt as if my mom had just brushed her hand against my cheek, given me a cookie the way she used to when I was small, and told me everything was going to be okay.

"Sorry about your head again, it really was an accident" Grover didn't met my eyes at those words.

"But.. you couldn't have hit me, you were unconscious.." I said since I couldn't really remember he hitting me in the head, all I could remember was carrying him while he kept asking for food.

"It wasn't that time, I hit you yesterday,.. with the door." his tone expressed a lot of guilt.

"The door? What door?.. why would you hit me with a door?" I was too dazed to shout at him but I could manage to show a 'not happy' frown as I rubbed my head.

"It was an accident! I already said that, I didn't saw you. How was I supposed to know that you were lying on the other side of the door?!" Grover tried to justify himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I.. ok" I tried to remember something about that incident but I couldn't, everything was blurry.

"What were you even thinking either way!? You shouldn't have gotten out of bed. It took a lot from you." he said.

Fuzzy images and weird voices came to me about a commotion when I was in bed, and I realized that it had not been a dream either. I was not sure if I was supposed to have listened to the rampage that led me out of bed, not that I actually heard something that made sense, so my excuse-machine got turned on.

I was thinking in answering something like "I had to use the bathroom" when I decided that it really didn't matter, not many things mattered now that mom was gone. "I heard some yells from downstairs, someone was fighting." I said. "I tried to help"

Grover's face tightened. "What did you hear?" he asked nervous.

I narrowed my eyes trying to remember everything I could from then. "There was a guy called Luke and a girl was yelling at him, she seemed to be in danger.. I tried to help but I couldn't.." Grover's expression was grim. "There was also something about a traitor and a camp.. a Camp"

My eyes got fixed on Grover's CAMP HALFBLOOD T-shirt and then I turned to look at him. "Mom mentioned a summer camp.."

Grover noticed where my attention was so he let out a sigh. "Chiron will explain."

"Chiron?.." I was confused again but then I remembered a much urgent question "Is the girl ok?"

"Everything is fine," he didn't look very convinced. "You'll soon know all the details but there are a bunch of things that you need to know first."

I nodded sadly, I couldn't take my mom out of my thoughts.

"Are you done with that?"

He was talking about my cookie-apple-juice, I'd drained the glass. I stared into it, sure I'd just had a warm drink, but the ice cubes hadn't even melted.

"Was it good?" Grover asked.

I nodded again.

"What did it taste like?" He sounded so wistful, I felt guilty.

"Sorry," I said. "I should've let you taste."

His eyes got wide. "No! That's not what I meant. I just... wondered."

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. "My mom's. Home made."

He sighed. "And how do you feel?"

"Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards."

"That's good," he said. "That's good. I don't think you could risk drinking any more of that stuff"

"What do you mean?"

He took the empty glass from me gingerly, as if it were dynamite, and set it back on the table. "Come on. Chiron is waiting."

The porch wrapped all the way around the farmhouse.

My legs felt wobbly, trying to walk that far. Grover offered to carry the Minotaur horn, but I held on to it. I'd paid for that souvenir the hard way. I wasn't going to let it go.

As I stood up I got a numb sensation from my head but it wasn't near as bad as it was before and that surprised me. Either way I rubbed the back of my head again.

"Sorry again" Grover said.

"Hey don't worry, maybe some day we'll get even" I said and Grover looked like he didn't know how to answer at that so after his initial surprise he snorted.

As we came around the opposite end of the house, I caught my breath.

We must've been on the north shore of Long Island, because on this side of the house, the valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile in the distance. Between here and there, I simply couldn't process everything I was seeing. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture an open-air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena except that they all looked brand new, their white marble columns sparkling in the sun. There was also a sandpit with a volleyball net, an archery range and even a small lake which seemed to soothe me a bit. Some horses were also distinguishable at the distance, and, unless I was hallucinating, some of them had wings.

Boys and girls were walking all over the place but their eyes were fixed on the ground and they didn't seem very joyful. It was weird and I got the sensation that they couldn't be that grim every day, something must have happened there.

"I don't get it! why can't you tell me about it? I'm kind of involved with them here, don't you think?." a girl's voice was heard by my side and I turned my head instinctively.

Down at the end of the porch, one man was sitting in front of a card table with a game of solitaire spread in front of him. The blond-haired girl who'd spoon-fed me popcorn-flavored pudding was arguing with him. The man had a tweed jacket, thinning brown hair and a scraggly beard, there was no way that I couldn't recognize him.

"Mr. Brunner!" I cried.

The Latin teacher smiled at me but I couldn't help to think that he was pretty worried about something since his eyes looked lost. The girl noticed me also and she rolled her eyes clearly frustrated, apparently I had interrupted something very important for her.

"Ah, good, Percy," Mr Brunner said. "I was expecting you, please take a seat."

I sat right in front of him still throwing some cautious glances to the blond girl, she was now staring at me like analysing me. I couldn't stop wondering what she was arguing about with Mr Brunner.

"Well I think that since Mr D is not here to give you the proper greetings it's up to me to say 'Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.'"

"Eh.. thanks"

"Annabeth?" Mr. Brunner called to the blond girl.

She came forward unwillingly and Mr. Brunner introduced us. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Annabeth let out a disappointment sigh. "Sure, Chiron." she said.

She was probably my age, maybe a couple of inches taller, and a whole lot more athletic looking. With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like, except her eyes ruined the image. They were startling gray, like storm clouds; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she were analysing the best way to take me down in a fight.

She glanced at the minotaur horn in my hands, then back at me. I imagined she was going to say, _You killed a minotaur!_ or _Wow, you're so awesome!_ or something like that. Instead she said, "You drool when you sleep."

Then she the turned to Mr Brunner with a clear 'I won't drop the conversation' look and she sprinted off down the lawn, her blond hair flying behind her.

"So," I said, anxious to change the subject. "You, uh, work here, Mr. Brunner?"

"Not Mr. Brunner," the ex-Mr. Brunner said. "I'm afraid that was a pseudonym. You may call me Chiron."

"Okay." I said totally confused.

Grover then sat by my side and spoke to Chiron-Brunner on a nervous voice. "Chiron.. do you know when is Mr D coming back?"

"Not really, but he did say that he is expecting to talk to you again when he returns"

I noticed how Grover's shoulders lowered down as if he suddenly was carrying something very heavy. "Still?"

Chiron nodded.

"Who's Mr D?" I asked. "And what does he want with Grover?"

"Mr D is the camp's director, he is currently not here due to a matter of utmost importance."

At the mention of 'the camp's director' I got an instant picture of a 40 year old guy on a boy scout suit. "Oh..ok"

Chiron looked at me for a few seconds like trying to decipher me, then he started talking and everything changed.

Something around twenty minutes later I was walking with Chiron through the different areas of the camp and it seemed to me that I couldn't stop being impressed. Many incredible things were said to me then and each one was sci-fi movie weird.

The first unbelievable thing that I needed to accept, and the one from where all the other weird things came out, was that I was living in the Ancient Greece world. And I'm for real, with gods and everything, in fact I was told that this Mr D was one of them, the wine dude.

So naturally I didn't quite believe it then until Chiron noted that I had already accepted Grover as a satyr and that I had saw the Minotaur. Although the thing that really convinced me was him coming out of his wheelchair as a huge white stallion, my latin teacher was a centaur.

Since that moment I began to hear a lot of things about _Western Civilization_ and _Camp Halfblood_ but for some parts of it I felt like I was watching some kind of TV show. What really impressed me were the cabins, one for each Olympian, all of them were different and some pretty amazing.

"So Chiron, what was all the commotion about yesterday?" I asked and Chiron's face straightened for a moment.

"Grover told you?"

"No, I heard some things but he did told me that all happened yesterday. He even hit my head with the door." I said moving my hand to the back of my head, with all the crazy news I completely forgot about that and I was not sure if it was still hurting me anymore.

"We had quite a problem here at the camp yesterday, we lost a camper."

My eyes widened at that comment, "What? You lost a camper?! as in missing right?"

I didn't got an answer since Chiron seemed to turn hard of hearing again.

"Oh, look," he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

The blond girl I'd met at the Big House was reading a book in front of the last cabin on the left, number eleven.

When we reached her, she looked me over critically, like she was still thinking about how much I drooled.

I tried to see what she was reading, but I couldn't make out the title. I thought my dyslexia was acting up. Then I realized the title wasn't even English. The letters looked Greek to me. I mean, literally Greek.

There were pictures of temples and statues and different kinds of columns, like those in an architecture book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir." I didn't miss the resentful look she threw at him.

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told me, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Out of all the cabins, eleven looked the most like a regular old summer camp cabin, with the emphasis on old. The threshold was worn down, the brown paint peeling. Over the doorway was one of those doctor's symbols, a winged pole with two snakes wrapped around it. What did they call it... ?

A caduceus.

Inside, it was packed with people, both boys and girls, way more than the number of bunk beds. Sleeping bags were spread all over on the floor. It looked like a gym where the Red Cross had set up an evacuation center.

Chiron didn't go in. The door was too low for him. But when the campers saw him they all stood and bowed respectfully.

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner."

He galloped away toward the archery range.

I stood in the doorway, looking at the kids. They weren't bowing anymore. They were staring at me, sizing me up. I knew this routine. I'd gone through it at enough schools.

"Well?" Annabeth prompted. "Go on."

So naturally I tripped coming in the door and made a total fool of myself.

There were some light snickers from the campers, but none of them said anything and their expressions turned grimmer right away. That seemed very odd to me.

Annabeth announced, "Percy Jackson, cabin eleven."

"Regular or Undetermined?" somebody asked.

I didn't know what to say, but Annabeth said, "Undetermined."

Everybody groaned.

Nobody said a word for a long time so I got an awkward sensation, I didn't know what we were waiting for. Then I caught Annabeth's eyes locked on a couple of blond guys on the middle bunks, she was clearly expecting something from them.

Then one of them, the taller, seemed to finally understand something and he jumped out of his bunk. "Oh yeah, sorry I keep forgetting it." he said with a mischievous grin as he approached us, then the other guy that was with him on the bunks came walking closely behind him.

"Percy, they are Travis and Connor." Annabeth said. "They are your counselors for now." her voice sounded different at the last part, as if there was something wrong there.

"For now?" I asked deciding to let Annabeth's reaction go.

"You're undetermined," Travis spoke. "If you don't have a place to go you end up here. That's how things work. Cabin eleven is Hermes' cabin, god of travellers, and that includes visitors and you."

"Travis?" the other guy-Connor said.

"Eh?.. What is it?"

"We need to give him a space"

"Oh yeah!" Travis then moved his sight quickly around the cabin and stopped at an empty spot in the floor. "There! You can use that" he said to me pointing at the spot.

I looked at the tiny section of floor they'd given me. I had nothing to put there to mark it as my own, no luggage, no clothes, no sleeping bag. Just the Minotaur's horn. I thought about setting that down, but then I remembered that Hermes was also the god of thieves.

I looked around at the campers' faces, some sullen and suspicious, some grinning stupidly, some eyeing me as if they were waiting for a chance to pick my pockets.

"How long will I be here?" I asked.

"Until you're determined." Connor answered making a gesture as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How long will that take?"

The campers all laughed.

"Come on," Annabeth told me. "I'll show you the volleyball court."

"I've already seen it."

"Come on." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I could hear the kids of cabin eleven laughing behind me.

When we were a few feet away, Annabeth said, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?"

She rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath, "I can't believe I thought you were the one."

"The one? What are you talking about?.." I was getting angry now. "All I know is, I kill this bull guy and—" I stopped at the middle of my phrase because I got surprised of finding out that Annabeth's gray eyes were fixed on the ground sadly.

She was ready to speak up and explain something when she caught me staring at her. "What?" Annabeth asked on a loud voice that seemed like I had heard before.

Then I remembered why her voice sounded familiar. "It was you! The girl who was yelling yesterday!"

Annabeth's eyes widened. "Yesterday? Which girl?"

"Yesterday! downstairs back at the big house, there was an argument.. and someone was called traitor.." I said forcing myself to remember the exact words but then a gasp came from the girl.

"That.. was just a misunderstanding. Everything will be solved quickly."

"Then what happened?" I asked but before I could get an answer something happened that startled me entirely.

"Mom!" a little girl yelled as she ran towards us, a slightly older boy was coming behind her. That would've been enough surprise to me but what really shocked me was that Annabeth didn't show any sign of being surprised when the girl rushed to her and gave her a big hug.

"The camp is different! Where are the rest of the cabins?!" The girl asked her.

"Yeah, we couldn't find Uncle Nico's cabin. That one is the coolest!" the boy added.

My mouth dropped open when I got a better look of the girl, she was exactly identical to Annabeth. Well the hair and the eyes were different but other than that I was looking at a mini-Annabeth.

"Mom? You are a mom?" I finally found my voice. "How old are you?" I said.

I heard the little girl gasp as she turned to look at me, I noticed that the boy who was now next to us was also looking at me with his eyes opened as wide as tennis balls.

"I'm twelve!" Annabeth said with an angry voice and I discovered than she was blushing. "These.. are my kids, but they just arrived yesterday. They're from the future."

Ok now it was official I had lost it.

"From the future?" I asked thinking that I had surely misheard her the first time. "Like in Back to the Future?"

Annabeth let out an annoyed snort, she was still very red. "We don't know how they got here, alright?"

"But.." I started. "..really?" I asked again looking at the kids, I just couldn't believe it but that girl looked exactly like her and the boy gave me strange feeling.

"Look," she was now starting to get irritated. " this is weird even here but they are saying the truth. Chiron believes them and I do too."

"Okay" I said reluctantly but something told me that I didn't want to get on her bad side. I turned to look at the kids and I decided to go with it, "Hey" I said.

"Hi" the boy answered on a weird tone and he looked away as if he didn't want to look at me directly in the eyes. The girl didn't say a word, she just kept staring at me. I was beginning to think that if I continued to receive those kind of looks I could turn into zoo animal. Nothing seemed impossible at that place either way.

"This is Sophia, and the boy's name is Rio" Annabeth said still slightly pink.

"Cool name!" I said to the boy. "I haven't heard it before."

"Thanks" he said lowering his sight nervously. Annabeth found that reaction odd since she turned to look at him raising her eyebrow.

"I'm Percy by the way" I said.

Unfortunately a husky voice yelled then, "Well! A newbie!"

I looked over. The big girl that I had saw near the ugly red cabin was sauntering toward us. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "You can be sure that I know when to use it, it is a shame that I cannot say the same thing about everybody here. Friday is not going to be a good day for you Owl Head." Annabeth snorted as she threw an angry glare towards the massive girl.

I caught a glimpse of the little girl-Sophia frowning and somehow I knew that Annabeth was controlling herself because of them. Her future kids, I still quite not believe that yet.

Even so, I was not going to stand there without saying something, I didn't like bullies. "I don't think that name-calling favors you"

Clarisse turned toward me with a nasty look on her face. "Well, look what we got here. Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth said, "this is Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

I blinked. "Like ... the war god?"

Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?"

"No," I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell."

Clarisse growled. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy."

"Whatever. Come on, I'll show you."

"Clarisse—" Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl."

Annabeth looked pained, but she did stay out of it, and I didn't really want her help. I was the new kid. I had to earn my own rep.

I handed Annabeth my minotaur horn and got ready to fight, but before I knew it, Sophia ran and stood between me and Clarisse who seconds earlier had been ready to lunge over me.

"Leave him alone!" the girl yelled as Annbeth tried to call her back.

When Clarisse recovered from the surprise she burst in laughter and the rest of her friends did also, "Oh Jackson seems like you have someone to stand up for you"

I was totally red in embarrassment.

"Watch out wise girl," she continued. "seems like this girl already likes this runt better than you"

"Are we doing this or not?" I said as I slowly walked to place myself in front of the little girl. The next thing I knew was that Clarisse was dragging me toward a cinder-block building that I knew immediately was the bathroom.

I was kicking and punching. I'd been in plenty of fights before, but this big girl Clarisse had hands like iron. She dragged me into the girls' bathroom. There was a line of toilets on one side and a line of shower stalls down the other. It smelled just like any public bathroom, and I was thinking—as much as I could think with Clarisse ripping my hair out—that if this place belonged to the gods, they should've been able to afford classier johns.

Clarisse's friends were all laughing, and I was trying to find the strength I'd used to fight the Minotaur, but it just wasn't there.

"Like he's 'Big Three' material," Clarisse said as she pushed me toward one of the toilets. "Yeah, right. Minotaur probably fell over laughing, he was so stupid looking."

Then I managed to hear both little kids yelling from the distance and Annabeth's voice apparently trying to calm them down.

"Keep those brats away, they're annoying me" Clarisse said to her friends.

They snickered and headed towards the door.

Annabeth stood in the door, trying to keep the kids away and as far as I could tell she was arguing with Clarisse's friends.

Clarisse bent me over on my knees and started pushing my head toward the toilet bowl. It reeked like rusted pipes and, well, like what goes into toilets. I strained to keep my head up. I was looking at the scummy water, thinking, I will not go into that. I won't.

Then something happened. I felt a tug in the pit of my stomach. I heard the plumbing rumble, the pipes shudder. Clarisse's grip on my hair loosened. Water shot out of the toilet, making an arc straight over my head, and the next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the bathroom tiles with Clarisse screaming behind me.

I turned just as water blasted out of the toilet again, hitting Clarisse straight in the face so hard it pushed her down onto her butt.

The water stayed on her like the spray from a fire hose, pushing her backward into a shower stall.

She struggled, gasping, I was kind of expecting the other big girls to appear but when I turned I found them on the floor completely wet, the kids were standing by their side. Apparently the other toilets had exploded, too, because six streams of toilet water was hitting Clarisse's friends but I didn't know when that happened. The showers acted up, too, and together all the fixtures sprayed the camouflage girls right out of the bathroom, spinning them around like pieces of garbage being washed away.

As soon as they were out the door, I felt the tug in my gut lessen, and the water shut off as quickly as it had started.

"Yeay!" I heard the little girl-Sophia yell.

The entire bathroom was flooded. Annabeth hadn't been spared.

She was dripping wet, but she hadn't been pushed out the door. She was between me and the kids with a puzzled expression. I looked down and realized I was sitting on a dry spot that would've been the only one in the whole room if it wasn't for the two kids who were also standing two dry spots. There was a circle of dry floor around us. I didn't have one drop of water on my clothes and neither did the kids. Nothing.

I stood up, my legs shaky.

Annabeth said, "How did you ..." I was not sure if she was addressing me or the kids.

"I don't know."

We walked to the door. Outside, Clarisse and her friends were sprawled in the mud, and a bunch of other campers had gathered around to gawk. Clarisse's hair was flattened across her face. Her camouflage jacket was sopping and she smelled like sewage. She gave me a look of absolute hatred. "You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead."

I probably should have let it go, but I said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." As we walked away from them I saw Sophia sticking out her tongue at the smelly girls.

The kids and I were cracking up in laughs but Annabeth, who had laughed a bit when we saw Clarisse, was now completely serious.

Then when I was just getting used to the previous revelations something happened, I should've expected that I couldn't go a second on that camp without a weird and shocking event.

"Daddy! let's do that again!" the Sophia said as she rushed toward me. I was dumbfounded and Annabeth's jaw dropped open.

"Sophia!" her brother yelled and I looked at him in detail for the first time but I couldn't register what my eyes were seeing.

"Oops!" Sophia said as she quickly moved her hands to cover her mouth.


	5. My Husband Bumps With The Mystery Of His

**First of all thanks to everyone for your comments, I read all the comments from all my stories and some of them had been very helpful for the story. Sorry for taking so much time to update but I have been busy and I wanted to give it a bit more effort to the chapter. **

**I know that these first chapters may seem slow because everyone needs to find out so many things but I already have great ideas for what is going to come.**

**venomking6x2: Thanks for the comment I currently don't know if I'll have time to do all the books needed for this story but I can assure you three things. First If I can I would do it; second if I can't I'll let someone else do it when I stop; and finally I want everyone to know that I won't stop writing unless I say so here so don't be impatient.**

* * *

**My Husband Bumps With The Mystery Of His Parents**

**Annabeth**

* * *

**Many thoughts had been troubling me since the previous day**, as weird as it sounded, the identity of my future kids' father was one of those things. So far I hadn't asked them about him because the events that followed that revelation changed everything, Chiron was keeping things from me and the kids looked very distressed after what happened. Besides, I was not willing either to push forward with that when I couldn't take out of my head the image of Luke running away with his blade ready to use.

It all changed the moment that Sophia spoke.

"Did you just called him 'Dad'?" I asked to Sophia who was now covering her mouth with both hands. The world stopped as I waited for the girl's answer.

Sophia didn't say a word but she shook her head nervously without taking her hands away from her mouth, she was a very bad liar but I needed that answer.

"Did you?" I insisted.

It was obvious that she was afraid of having got herself into trouble, probably Chiron had insisted on not letting me know that. Still I couldn't just walk away now as if nothing had happened, I needed the truth even if it was harder than a lie.

So, I took a deep breath and tried to calm down, then I got close to her and pulled the best reassuring voice I had, "It's ok, you can tell me. You're not in trouble." I said hoping that it would be enough but Rio's reproachful look at her was not helping,

Sophia thought about it for a couple of seconds and then she nodded very slowly, her hands were still covering her mouth.

"Is that a 'yes'?" I asked one more time but no matter how many times I asked something told me that her answer was not going to change.

Sophia nodded.

"Ok, what's going on here?" Percy said suddenly, I was startled because I had forgotten that he was still there. The first thing I tried to do was to avoid his eyes which didn't make much sense since he wasn't even looking at me, his green eyes were moving between Sophia and Rio.

"Nothing" Rio said trying to fix his sister's slip but I knew that it was a lost cause the moment that I looked at both boys at the same time. Rio was Percy but with blonde hair and gray eyes, at the same time Sophia's eyes and hair were exactly like Percy's, how could I not notice it before?

Then I looked at him but everything just kept getting unreal. Percy was nothing alike the image that the kids had described about their father, a great hero who fought on Olympus to save the world, I was sure that the boy in front of me didn't even know how to hold a sword.

"This can't be true" I said weakly.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked confused, it must have been very strange for him since I was gapping and staring at the boy that was supposed to be my..

It was too confusing, one part of me was saying that it was true that the evidence was there looking at me but another part could not believe it.

"It's.. ok," I forced myself to breath and realized that I was not even sure if I was blushing, "We need to talk to Chiron, now!"

"Mommy, are you going to tell him that it was my fault?" Sophia's voice sounded very weak and worried.

"I..It's not your fault but we need to be there, ok?" I didn't wait for an answer and soon I was dragging her towards the big house followed quickly by Rio.

We were already several yards away when Rio's voice reached me, "Mom, Mom!" he was yelling.

"What's wrong?" I didn't stop.

"Dad is still there" he said pointing at the place where we were standing before, Percy was there with a stunned look on his eyes clearly unsure if he should join us.

"Jackson! Are you coming or what?!" I yelled, it was not his fault but still the situation was too much to take. The day before I saw Luke running away from my life and then suddenly fate was telling me that this was the boy that was supposed to be important for me.

"Eh?.. Yeah sure!" he said and rushed in our way.

It appeared like Rio and Sophia wanted to wait for him but I could not allow myself to lose time so I continued walking, I needed answers. Chiron couldn't keep hiding things from me and expect me to be ok with it, not if those things were about me.

I continued walking without turning back. Sophia calling Percy 'Dad' was a hard thing to accept but it was not the only thing messing with my mind, the stolen thing from Olympus now seemed like the least urgent of my problems.

"Care to explain?" Percy asked when he reached us, "She called me Dad." at that Rio turned to glare at Sophia causing the little girl to show a troubled expression.

I stopped.

"Don't worry, It's ok" I whispered to Sophia who was by my side. It was a very weird sensation to be holding the hand of that little girl knowing that I was her mother.

I took a breath and then turned to face Percy, "I think we all heard her, as I said we need to see Chiron." I really didn't want to discuss the implications of Sophia's words with him.

"I'm twelve!"

"Didn't you get the whole 'they're from the future' part?" I said with the best irony voice I had at the moment. "You are not going to be twelve forever."

"But you said that they were your kids!" he insisted.

I felt my face turn red while wishing that Percy could not notice it. It was hard to tell if he was playing dumb or if he really didn't get what Sophia's words meant.

"She said the truth, Dad" Rio said gaining Percy's attention.

Percy looked confused but slowly his expression changed and he turned to look at me with his eyes wide opened. His face went red which could only mean that he had finally understood what was going on and knowing that made my own face go warmer.

Before we could say something Sophia turned to look at me, "Is it ok if I call him Daddy now? Rio did." she whispered.

I couldn't find a reason to deny her that so I nodded very slowly, then she walked towards Percy and pulled from his leg, "Daddy, are you ok?"

The surprise on Percy's face was easy to guess, "Eh.. I'm.. f-fine." he said.

Percy looked at the kids again surely realizing that they couldn't be lying, the similarities with both of us were so evident that I couldn't understand how I missed that before.

"We really need to see Chiron" I said turning back in the big house's direction, I was almost sure that the kids were saying the truth but I still needed to talk to Chiron about it.

"Come on Daddy, we are going to see Chiron" the curiosity beat me so I looked back and caught a stunned Percy nodding at Sophia while the girl tried to pull him from the arm.

"Hey! I'm going, I'm going!" he finally said and we continued our way.

Then Rio talked as if nothing had happened, "Hey Dad, have you met Blackjack yet?"

"Blackjack?"

"The pegasus?" Rio insisted and he got his answer on Percy's confused look, "..guess not" he said clearly disappointed.

Percy started asking all kinds of questions about the camp which Rio and Sophia seemed very eager to answer, if he was really their father then it was a very weird image seeing his kids explaining all those things to him.

I had to answer some of the questions myself but for those I used the most serious voice that I could find. By this point I was starting to believe the kids about Percy being their father but I didn't know how to deal with it or if there ever was a way to put things back to normal.

Soon were standing in front of the porch but Chiron was nowhere to be seen, I thought about sitting down but I was too nervous to do it so I began walking around without knowing how to control my steps.

"Are we going to do the bathroom thing again?" Sophia asked.

"The bathroom thing?" Percy looked surprised.

"Oh yeah, that was be cool!" Rio added.

Images from Clarisse trying to bully Percy just to be thrown out of the bathroom completely wet appeared on my head. I wouldn't say it out loud but I had to admit that Percy reacted pretty well against Clarisse but from that to "Olympus savior" there was a long way to go.

The reality was that I didn't knew what to expect from Percy, he was the new guy at the camp and all what I knew from him I had learned it in the last couple of hours. Initially I had thought that the father of the kids would be somebody that was already at the camp, somebody who felt familiar. From Percy I only knew that he was a half-blood and nothing more.

"You knew Luke" a voice echoed in my head remembering me that I did knew Luke, that I had known him for years and that it didn't stop him from betraying all of us. My mind was not able to put away the images of Luke daring me to use my knife or the sound of Beckendorf crashing against the floor, unarmed. It was as if the mad expression on Luke's eyes was haunting me, wandering like an unreal nightmare, filling my dearest memories of him with completely different person.

I did know Luke and I didn't want to blame him without having all the facts but what my eyes saw was too much to handle, still there were a lot of chances that he was being controlled and that was what I wanted to believe. I was not going to give up on him until I was sure of things.

"She was mean" Sophia's voice brought me back to reality.

"Who?" I asked.

"Clarisse" Percy blurted when he realized that I had been at a different place, he had tried to mimic Clarisse's voice but he was not good at it.

"She is not that bad," Rio then added which caused Percy and I to look at him with disbelief.

"Not that bad?!" Percy said.

"I mean in the future" Rio corrected himself. Sophia was nodding.

It was surprising how quickly these kids had assimilated the time travel thing, well at least Rio since I wasn't sure how much Sophia really understood of what was happening.

"Are you sure of that?" I asked.

It was Rio's time to nod, "She doesn't like Dad though."

"She doesn't like anyone" I blurted out but soon I realized that those words sounded as I was defending Percy so I turned away trying not to blush.

"So, Clarisse, is she really.. you know.. the war god and all that." I rolled my eyes at Percy's words.

The kids nodded.

"Ares" Sophia said.

Percy had a shocked face so I decided that the faster that he could assimilate everything the better, "Look that's who we are and it is not that difficult to believe, you already talked with Chiron, you already know about Mr D. We are half-bloods and it is not our choice that.."

"Half-bloods?" Percy interrupted but after that his eyes grew open, "Wait! You said 'we'.. are you also.. like Clarisse?"

"Yes, I'm a half-blood." I said heavily, being compared to Clarisse was not something that I liked but if that could make him understand then I could live with it.

"So you are a daughter of.. Ares?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?.. NO!" I said in a loud voice frowning at him, the kids also yelled at that, "Of course not! I am a half-blood like her.. like you, but I'm not from Ares!"

"Me? A half-blood?" he asked pointing a finger at his chest, "I don't get it"

I snorted, it was hard to believe that he could be the father of my children if he was as bright as a tennis ball, "Every kid in this camp is a half-blood, like me, like you. That is only possible because of our parents."

"My mother wanted me to be here." he looked grim at the mention of his mother.

"I'm sorry.. about what happened but I am not talking about her," I said on a calm voice, "In your case it depends on who your father is, your mother is.. was human."

Percy's expression sobered, "My father is dead, I never knew him but I'm quite sure that he was a human also." he answered trying to sound ironic.

"Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You don't' know him."

"No, of course not."

"Then how can you say—"

"You could not be here if you weren't one of us."

"Hey I don't know what you are talking about, I don't know nothing about this.. this half-blood thing."

I let out a sigh, there was one way to convince him, "How many schools have you been on Percy?" as I supposed that caught his attention immediately, "You were kicked out of more than one didn't you?"

"How do you-" he mumbled.

"Dyslexia? Probably ADHD, too." Percy paled.

"What's dyslexia?" Sophia asked.

"It's that thing that happens when the letters float." Rio answered her quietly trying to not interrupt the conversation between Percy and me.

"Oh"

"You have it also?" Percy asked.

Both kids nodded.

The confused look on Percy's face deserved an explanation so I proceed, "They are half-bloods too, the children of two half-bloods." I decided not to be specific even when we both knew what were we talking about, "The dyslexia is because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek not for English, that's why the letters seem to float out of the page. The ADHD it's your battle field reflexes, they keep you alive at a real fight."

"I thought that those were just my problems, that's why teachers kicked me out of classes."

"Teachers just don't understand who you are and those who do are monsters. They mess with you because they don't want you seeing them for what they really are."

"You have been through this" Percy said.

"Most of the kids here had. If you weren't like us, you couldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar."

"Ambrosia and nectar."

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand and you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

Percy remained silent for a moment looking far at the distance, "You said that my mom.. that she was human. That's what half-blood means? I'm only half-human?" He asked.

"Yes" I said surprising him, even when he did the right question he didn't thought that I would answer like that.

"Then my father.."

"He is like Clarisse's father, he is a god. One of the Olympians" Percy looked stunned at the sight of the kids nodding.

"That's.. crazy!"

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods did in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans and having kids with them. Do you think they've changed their habits in the last few millennia?"

"So you are saying that I'm.. a half-god?" He asked incredulously.

"Demigod" Rio said.

"That's the official term. Or half-bloods." I said noticing Percy's confused look.

"Demigods?" he let himself fall on a chair, "And my father.. a god?" he asked me still trying to believe it.

"He's awesome!" Rio said.

"Who?" I asked.

"GrandDad, Dad's father."

"Wait!, You've met him?!" I asked and Percy's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, we had saw him two or three times," Rio said, "last time was on Sophie's birthday" Sophia nodded.

"A birthday? but he's a god!" I said.

Percy lowered his sight thinking surely about the father that he never met but that could take time out his busy god-schedule to visit his granddaughter on her birthday. After a few seconds he spoke without raising his eyes, "If all of this is true then who is he?" he asked.

That was the question. Ever since I first saw Percy I had been trying to answer that myself thinking that he could be the one that I had been waiting for but so far I hadn't had any luck. I had a few guesses based on his godly parent being his father and that thing that happened back at the bathrooms but that was all I had. Water, magic, maybe wind? At least I knew that Poseidon was not an option since I could never have kids with a son of the sea god with all the history he had with my mother.

"I don't know." I said looking at the kids.

Percy noticed that and he turned to look at them also, "You know?" he asked.

They nodded.

"Who is he?"

Sophia rushed to cover her mouth, "We can't tell" Rio said sadly.

"Why not?"

"We promised"

"To who?" Percy asked frowning.

"'To whom'" a voice behind him corrected.

At the sight of the centaur the reason why we were there came back to me, "Chiron, I was waiting for you" I said walking all the way to where he was, "Can you explain this?" I made a hasty gesture around the people there.

Chiron looked thrilled as he analyzed Percy and the kids, "What exactly are we talking about?"

"Sophie let it slip.. about Dad," Rio said looking at Percy, "it was an accident, she didn't mean to."

"Don't worry boy, I'm sure of that." the centaur answered and Sophia relaxed a bit after that.

"Mr..Chiron, what is this about? are they truly my..? well you know." Percy said. Still with everything pointing out to Percy being the kids' father I could not avoid being a bit anxious about Chiron's answer.

Chiron let out a heavy sigh, "Yes Percy, Rio is your son and Sophia is your daughter."

I felt like my entire surroundings stopped suddenly, the kids were saying the truth. In some way I was expecting that answer but hearing it from Chiron was different, it made it sound official, undeniable. This was the future father of my children.. my future husband?

My whole head was a mess. My life was now a big puzzle and I could not figure out how did I got from where I was yesterday to the future where the kids came from. Luke a traitor? I refused to believe that just yet and.. Percy?..

"And..they're Annabeth's kids also?" Percy asked weakly.

"Yes they are but I think that you already knew that and what that implies." Chiron said facing the father of my kids.

Percy looked tense but he nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked loudly, reproaching Chiron was something that I didn't want to do but at that moment I needed something to take all the confusion away from me, I needed balance and an explanation.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry I was thinking about Percy. He hasn't assimilate his reality yet and I thought that it might be too much for him." the centaur answered.

"It's ok, I can take it," Percy said trying to sound tougher but I knew that this was too much information at once for him, "I don't like lies."

"I'll remember that" Chiron said.

I caught a sight of Percy, he was trying to look confident but it was obvious that he was still very twisted by everything that was going on, he even looked slightly pale. I understood what Chiron meant, two hours ago he didn't know anything about Half-bloods or monsters, it was clear that this information should have been given to him once that he assimilated his situation as a half-blood. Still, I was not in the same conditions.

"Why didn't you tell me then?"

"Mostly because you might had acted different towards Percy if you knew, I felt like I needed to tell you both at the same time."

I didn't know how I would have reacted towards Percy either, maybe I would have tried to analyze him or find out more about him but I was sure that I wouldn't have revealed the truth to him. "That is my future, I need to know."

"I agree with you, I think that it might be best if you know everything. This future is yours and Percy's after all."

I was surprised of Chiron referring to our future instead of my future and I turned to look at Percy, he was staring at me and when we realized that we looked away quickly.

"So, what are you going to tell us?" Percy asked in a tone that clearly showed that he just wanted to talk about something that wasn't our future.

Chiron nodded, "Present problems and future knowledge."

My eyes opened widely, "Even that thing that was stolen?"

"I believe that it is an important part of this story." he answered looking at the kids, surely they gave Chiron useful information about it but I didn't know how could they know something about that.

"Do you think that he is ready for this? You already said that these are too many news for him."

"Hey!" Percy said to me.

"Sorry, I just thought that you have too many things on your mind"

"So do you, aren't we on the same situation?" he insisted looking at the kids.

I was caught off guard by that and blushed slightly but I noticed that Percy did also, "It's not the same you still had a lot of things to learn about the camp and.."

"It's enough," Chiron said, "I think that both of you must hear what I have to say even if Percy is not entirely ready, I have heard a few things about what is going to come and it is not an easy future. We need him." I raised an eyebrow at the last sentence.

"He won't understand most of it"

"That's why you're going to explain him everything he needs to know Annabeth."

"Me? But.." the idea of spending more time with Percy seemed awkward now but it was not like I could refuse.

"You were already giving him a tour and I think that the kids will feel more comfortable if they are with both of you, they had had a very confusing stay at this time so far."

He was right.

"Ok, I'll do it." I said trying to sound grumpy.

Chiron smiled while big grins appeared on the kids faces, "Let's do the bathroom thing again!" Sophia yelled and Rio nodded.

"The bathroom thing?" Chiron asked.

"It's not important" Percy said quickly leaving a very puzzled Chiron.

"Alright, tomorrow then?"

"What do you mean by tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll explain everything tomorrow" Chiron said.

"But.." I started.

"It is not up to discussion, Percy needs to assimilate everything what he heard today and it is the best thing to do since Mr D should be here by then and he'll have important information on how are we going to proceed."

I wanted to argue but Chiron was offering me answers and I didn't want to upset him since he could take his promise away, "Have they talked you about.. Luke?" I asked trying to sound casual.

Chiron threw me an analysing look, "Tomorrow." he said and I did my best to not argue back.

Chiron explained some things to Percy that were still unclear to him and he confirmed once again that we were married in the future but that it didn't have to be a problem right now, answers were coming the next day.

"Alright, I believe that you all have a pending tour around the camp." he said and I nodded. Even if I was being kept in the dark again the promises of hearing the truth the next day gave me a lot of hopes, I could even know something about what happened to Luke or if a quest was coming. At this point I didn't knew if I should get excited about the possibility of a quest but it could help clearing all this mess.

We were already in our way out when I remembered something that needed to change, "Eh Chiron? Where should I put Percy?" I asked impatient about the answer.

"What do you mean?"

"His Cabin, you know who his father is, right? He shouldn't stay on eleven much longer." I noticed that Percy's attention moved to the centaur.

Chiron's expression turned serious, "I don't think that it would be wise to move him just yet."

"But why? if the kids told you then he should be at his real cabin."

"It is not so simple Annabeth. I can't tell who his father is yet." Chiron answered.

I was trying to argue back but Percy beat me to it, "That's not fair! all of my life I had thought that he was dead and you know who he is! you have to tell me."

"Please calm down Percy, I know that you have the right to know but it is not up to me to reveal that to you, not yet."

"Why not?" Percy was frowning.

"There are rules for that Percy even if I know who he is I should not reveal that, he needs to give you a sign. He needs to acknowledge you as a son."

"But he has been claimed" I insisted.

"Not at this time, he was claimed at your children's time. Percy's father from this time still needs to claim him for us to fully recognize him."

"That's crazy!" Percy yelled desperately and a thunder crashed the skies. Rio and Sophia jumped on their places.

I noticed Percy's confusion, "You shouldn't talk like that about the gods or their actions." I said and both kids were nodding.

"But.. why doesn't he say something? He was supposed to care about my mother.. to love her." he said and a shadow passed across his face, I rolled my eyes at those words.

"Percy, your father not claiming you doesn't mean that he doesn't care about you.. or your mother. It's not easy for them, they need to keep up with many ancient rules that they cannot break." Chiron said.

"It's not easy for them?" Percy asked sarcastically.

Chiron decided to ignore his comment, "I'm sure that your father will claim you soon enough. He has been looking after you ever since you were born. If it helps, in your children's time he claimed you just after a few days."

That was good news, gods don't usually claim their children so soon after arriving to the camp but still it seemed weird that Chiron couldn't just tell us who Percy's father was.

I turned to look at Percy he didn't look that convinced but I guessed that it must have been difficult for him, he just lost his mother and Chiron was telling him that his father didn't want to claim him yet. The need to know it myself grew bigger, it was now a great deal for me.

Percy snorted and looked away letting Chiron to speak once again, "You need to remain hopeful, there's still a lot to come. Now, I believe that you have a pending tour to attend, tomorrow everything will be clearer."

I really hoped so, it was hard to make it less clear.

Neither Percy nor I made an effort to break the silence as we walked away from the house so it was up to the kids to do it.

"Mom, can we go to see the Pegasus next?" Sophia asked.

"No! let's go to the lake!" Rio yelled moving to stand in front of me.

"The Pegasus first!" Sophia yelled back at Rio frowning.

"Hey, hold on!" Percy stopped the fight, "Which one is closer?"

"The Pegasus!"

"The Lake!"

Percy seemed confused as he moved his head around trying to identify the right direction but it was clear that he didn't know his ways around.

"Let's go to the Lake," I said causing Rio to jump on his place, "Lunch time is coming and the stables are too far away" we were already walking by the volleyball courts.

Then I saw Sophia's disappointment look, "We'll go to the Stables after lunch"

"Ok Mommy" a smile appeared on her face.

It didn't take long to get to the Lake and once that we were there Percy stopped to look at it, all the way he had been nervous but after a few moments by the Lake his expression relaxed.

"So, if you are not Ares'.. daughter, who is your father?" Percy asked

I tensed at those words, after all the crazy things that happened the last thing I was expecting was being remembered of my father, "My dad is a professor at West Point," I said. "I haven't seen him in a very long time. He teaches American history."

"GrandPa Chase has some very cool planes!" Rio added as if it was the most common thing to say while I froze trying to picture me visiting Dad with my kids in the future. I ran away, did that meant that I got back? How?

"He's human."

Sophia nodded, "He lives in San Francisco, we visit him some times." she said.

"We do?" I asked.

"On holidays" Rio said.

"But you said that you were a half-blood," Percy's voice remembered me what brought the topic up, "Isn't your father suppose to be a god?"

I frown but before I could complain about that Rio beat me to it, "Mom's dad is human but GrandMa is a goddess."

"Oh" Percy said realizing that it was also possible for a woman to be a god, "and who is she?"

"Athena!" Sophia yelled.

"Goddess of wisdom and battle." Rio added on a serious tone.

"Oh, alright" Percy said looking at the kids nervously, he was analysing how much wisdom or battleness was in them for sure.

"Have you met her?" I asked remembering what they said about Percy's father attending Sophia's birthday.

"Yes, we have saw her two times but I think that Sophia only remembers the last one." Rio said and Sophia nodded.

"Sophia's birthday?" I asked even when it really sounded weird that Mom could go to Sophia's birthday party.

"No it was a different time," Rio said, "But GrandMa and GrandPa Blofis were there!"

"Blofis?" Percy asked, "Who are they?"

I was not understanding either, where do the kids got more grandparents from? Were they friends or Percy's relatives?

"Your Mom and GrandPa Paul." Rio said confused.

"That can't be true, this must be a mistake." Percy was in shock and so was I, his mother was dead, she couldn't be there. The woman they were talking about was surely a different person.

"She was there!" Sophia insisted, "She gave me a gift and she made blue cake!"

Percy's eyes widened and his face went completely pale, "She is alive" he said.

* * *

**What POV do you want to see next? What do you think that Chiron will tell them in the next chapter? I'll let you guess while I work on the next chapter.**


End file.
